Event
On mobile version, one of the following events may occur during a weekend. Each device gets its own event, or sometimes nothing happens. Collect Some Candy You can get rewards by collecting a certain type of candies for a specific amount. The order may be blue, green or orange candies (Collect 2,000, 5,000, and 10,000 for rewards) or colour bombs (50, 150, and 300). *Reward stages: # 3 of Colour Bomb (booster) # 1 each of Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, and Lollipop Hammer # 1 each of Colour Bomb, Striped and Wrapped, Lollipop Hammer, Jelly Fish (booster), Coconut Wheel (booster), and Free Switch. Sometimes there will also be a Live Forever of 2 hours as well. Second Booster Wheel After spinning the daily booster wheel, you may find the second wheel available. Each use costs 6 gold bars. (See the daily booster wheel page for more information) Extra Special Candy Sometimes, each time playing any level, a free special candy appears on the board. *This may appear as a sequel of another event. SpOoktastic Party *The levels are , , and with each level having 2 fewer moves. **All of these levels have frogs. *After this event, players get a free colour bomb each play for one day. Party Time Another varation of cake climb because you must complete three levels with only one life. If you fail, you will slide down to first level. Exiting the level before making the first move however will not cause you to slide down. *The levels are (with 2 more moves), (with 3 fewer moves), and (with 5 more moves). Other events *Cake Climb *Tasty Treasure *Pirate Weekend Solve the Mystery This is a variation of Tasty Treasure, where the player can get reward by helping Doxen Cooper in finding clues of mysteries in three different levels. *The third starting booster can be used. Cake Crumbs *The levels are , , and , but with only 32-33 moves. *This event may be the sequel of Cake Climb, due to having a similar giant cake. A Magic Trick *The levels are (with 1 fewer move), , and (both unchanged). Chilly Day *The levels are , , and . Weekend Sale There may be a package of boosters and gold bars sold in a relatively lower price. Weekend Live Forever A variation of weekend sale does not contain boosters. Instead, each time a player purchases something, he/she will receive 2 hours of Live Forever, which can stack up to a maximum of 24 hours. Trivia *Levels , , and are among the best level to collect Colour Bombs. *Level 252 is best to collect regular candies. *Previous candy collecting events might reward gold bars. *The pirate Cap'n Sweet Tooth in Pirate Weekend is supposed to appear in Butter Rum Reef, but this event marks his first appearance. *Berry Baker holds the Cake Climb event. *Caramella holds the SpOoktastic Party and Party Time events. *Doxen Cooper holds the Solve the Mystery events. *SpOoktastic Party is the only challenge that does not include Free Switch booster. Gallery |-| Extra Special Candy= Free wrapped candy in every level.png|Genie is providing a wrapped candy Screenshot 2015-07-04-20-19-24.png|Mr. Yeti may also provide a wrapped candy Weekend Event - Your messages 150822.png|A message showing a free colour bomb each play Limited time help Triped Candy.PNG|Genie is providing a striped candy Happy Birthday Misty.png|A free colour bomb from Misty's birthday party Limited time help Color Candy.PNG|Genie is providing a color candy Screenshot_2015-10-28-08-08-56.png|Caramella is giving a colour bomb Screenshot_2015-11-16-08-17-18.png|It's raining striped candies! (Free striped candy each play) |-| Weekend Sale= Weekend Sale 150625 Show Offer.png|Released on June 25, 2015 on Facebook Weekend Sale 150730.png|Released on July 30, 2015 on mobile Big May Sale.png|Big May Sale Big May Sale 150526 1.png Big May Sale 150526 2.png Big May Sale 150526 3.png Weekend Sale 150731.png Weekend Sale 150802.png Weekend Sale 150803.png Spring Sale 150407 1.png Spring Sale 150407 2.png Spring Sale 150407 3.png Valentine Sale 150212.png Funday Sale!.png|Info of Funday Sale Screenshot 2015-08-31-18-13-23.png|Funday sale on mobile (glitched) Game Day sale on Facebook.png|Info of Game Day Sale (Facebook) Game Day offer on Facebook.png|Game Day sale offer (Facebook) Game Day Sale!.png|Info of Game Day Sale (mobile) IMG_2388.PNG|Info of Halloween Sale (2015) IMG_2389.png|Halloween sale offer (mobile) |-| Collect Candy= Weekend Event 150704.png|Released on July 4, 2015 Misty's birthday.PNG|Released on August 22, 2015 Weekend Event - Your messages 150704.png|On your message on July 4, 2015 Weekend Event - Collect some Candy!.png|Goal: Collect 300 Color Bombs Weekend Event - Collect some Candy 1st stage reward.png|Finished 1st stage of collection 50 Color Bombs Weekend Event - Nice work! 1.png|Reward for 1st stage Weekend Event - Collect some Candy done.png|Event finished with 300 Color Bombs collected Weekend Event - Nice work! 2.png|Rewards (glitched) Weekend Event - Collect some Orange Candy Start Collecting.PNG|Collect orange candies Weekend Event - Collect some Orange Candy!.png|Goal: 3-stage of 10,000 orange candies Screenshot_2015-10-10-16-15-27.png|Collect Blue Candies. Notice that it is using old window style before v1.59, and having different rewards Match 1000 red candies 150214.jpg|A previous collecting event Crush_red_valentines_day_2015_event.png|A previous candy collecting event Screenshot 2015-05-17-07-23-08.png|Another previous collecting event |-| SpOoktastic Party= IMG_2384.png|In message box Screenshot_2015-10-27-21-08-39.png|In message box(Glitched)(Happens in versions 1.59 and 1.60) IMG_2382.png|Introduction IMG_2383.png|Collect what she needs Screenshot 2015-10-26-09-42-45.png|First level (Level 624 with 2 fewer moves) Screenshot 2015-10-26-09-43-07.png|Second level (Level 629 with 2 fewer moves) Screenshot 2015-10-26-09-43-17.png|Third level (Level 620 with 2 fewer moves) Screenshot 2015-10-26-09-02-06.png|Rewards screen Screenshot_2015-10-26-09-02-15.png|SpOoktastic Party All Levels Cleared |-| Party Time= Screenshot_2015-10-31-16-22-37.png|In message box Party Time main interface.png|Main Interface Party Time rewards list.png|Rewards List Party Time Level 1.png|Level 1 - (Level 677 with 2 more moves) Party Time Level 2.png|Level 2 - (Level 656 with 3 fewer moves) Party Time Level 3.png|Level 3 - (Level 680 with 5 more moves) Party Time Claim Prize.png|Rewards Screen Screenshot_2015-10-31-16-22-15.png|Party Time All Levels Cleared Solve the Mystery (gallery) |-| Cake Crumbs= IMG_2338.png|In message box Cake_Crumbs.png|Info screen IMG_2337.png|Get the clues! Screenshot_2015-10-05-22-49-19.png|First level (Level 155 with 3 fewer moves) Screenshot_2015-10-05-22-54-06.png|Second level (Level 465 with 17 fewer moves) Screenshot_2015-10-05-22-54-15.png|Third level (Level 991 with 17 fewer moves) Cake_Crumb_Prizes.png|Rewards... and who did it! Cake_Crumb_All_Levels_Cleared.png|Cake Crumbs All Levels Cleared |-| A Magic Trick= IMG_2345.png|In message box IMG_2344.png|Get the clues! Screenshot_2015-10-12-10-29-16.png|First level (Level 445 with 1 fewer move) Screenshot_2015-10-12-10-29-06.png|Second level (Level 447) Screenshot_2015-10-12-10-28-58.png|Third level (Level 444) Screenshot_2015-10-12-13-16-25.png|Rewards... and who did it! Screenshot_2015-10-12-13-16-31.png|A Magic Trick All Levels Cleared |-| Chilly Day= IMG_2375.png|In message box IMG_2374.png|Info screen IMG_2373.png|Get the clues! Screenshot_2015-10-20-09-32-07.png|First level (Level 810) Screenshot_2015-10-20-09-32-16.png|Second level (Level 510) Screenshot_2015-10-20-09-32-31.png|Third level (Level 844) Screenshot_2015-10-20-13-03-00.png|Rewards... and who did it! Screenshot_2015-10-20-13-03-11.png|Chilly Day All Levels Completed Category:Elements Category:Mobile features Category:Events